Beast
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: He tried to mask it. To conceal it behind bright smiles, flamboyant gestures and a cheap paper fan. But no disguise could mask his true nature. No disguise could make Ichigo forget what he had seen. With a beast to suppress and demons of the past on their heels, watch as they fall apart in each others arms. Smut and Angst. IchigoxKisuke


**A/N** **:**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All credit to the one and only Tite Kubo.

Hey guys and thanks for checking out this Story! Just to warn you this is smut. Angst with smut. Throw a little S&M into the mix and you get this. Don't like, don't read! You have been this was a request made by GanymedeLullaby. If you guys have any requests for stories check out my Profile for more info. Please R&R.

* * *

Ichigo followed him with his eyes. The beast in his head watching and raising its head.

Movements, small movements, natural movements.

But he could see the power in every step, could feel the barely concealed spiritual pressure in the air. The scent of danger this man seemed to emit wherever he went.

He tried to mask it. To conceal it between bright smiles, flamboyant gestures and a cheap paper fan. But no disguise could mask his true nature. No disguise could make Ichigo forget what he had seen. He knew how dangerous that man was, how deadly. Ichigo had seen the sheer destruction his Bankai could cause, its aftermath still visible in the thin scars marring the man's cheeks and neck, tracking down his ageless face like tear marks.

So similar to another person he had known, one with dark hair and empty green eyes, a Hollow hole right where his heart should be, next to a tattoo of the number 4 with which he had been branded like cattle. And just as dangerous as the man that was currently bustling about his kitchen fixing himself and Ichigo some tea.

But Kisuke was different.

There was no emptiness in his eyes, no hole where his heart sat and steadily beat in his chest. Ichigo wasn't deluded, he knew that he did not know this man…this man so set on keeping up his unthreatening exterior. But at the same time, he knew that behind all of Kisukes mysteries and manipulations, behind the brilliance and ruthlessness…there was still…A man capable of helping others simply because he could. A man capable of taking two young children in his home and be them a surrogate father. A man willing to risk his life to right the mistakes he made in the past, even though he did it in an underhanded and manipulative way.

He watched as Kisuke walked, watched as Kisuke pulled out the box holding his assortment of teas, watched as he set out water to boil.

Knew that this man was powerful.

Knew that this man was dangerous.

Knew that this man could make his enemies beg for their lives.

And knew that he wanted to make him kneel.

The beast preened and leered as it watched, stalking its prey like the predator that it was.

Kisukes green Hakama slid up as he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the shelf containing his mugs, a patch of pale smooth skin becoming visible. The beast liked what it saw. Ichigo licked his lips.

Ichigo closed his eyes, breaking away from Kisukes form. He couldn't remember how many times in the last months he had been in this exact spot. The time he spent with Kisuke had increased rapidly with each day passing him by. It started with a meeting once a week, training to stay in shape, developing to two and then three times and then he didn't go a day without having seen the scientist at least once.

They sparred or talked or sat together in silence.

Kisukes shop had become his sanctuary. Away from his overbearing father, his sisters and friends. He knew he should feel guilty for escaping them like he did, but he never was cut out to be the person that was constantly surrounded by others.

But with Kisuke it was different. With Kisuke he could sit in silence without feeling his throat constrict at the thought of having another human in the same room as him, with Kisuke he didn't feel the need to escape.

With Kisuke…the beast inside of his head purred, purred whenever they sparred, or talked or sat in silent companionship.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a mug being set down on a table, the soft charring of a chair on hard ground soon followed by the rustling of cloth indicating another person sitting down. Not a word was spoken. The clock on the wall chimed. Ichigo opened his eyes.

His own amber meeting grey.

The beast grinned.

"You were watching me." The older man said, voice carefully empty. But Ichigo could hear it, the slight tremor in his voice, the unease. He stayed silent, blinking back at Kisuke, the clock ticking loudly on the wall in the too silent kitchen.

"Why were you watching me?" Was finally added.

Ichigo let a small smile grow on his face. Kisuke wanted to play a game…Ichigo would play. The beast hummed in anticipation, walking impatient circles like a tiger caught in a cage.

"I was just thinking…" Ichigo answered, letting his words trail off and eyes wander away, the picture of a man deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." A fan was pulled out, masking the lower half of Kisukes face. Ichigos smiled turned playful as his eyes wandered back to Kisukes grey ones, catching and holding his gaze.

"I'm pretty sure they are worth more than that." He told Kisuke, despising the fact that the man still hid his face in front of him. But that was part of the game, part of the chase. An amused sound answered Ichigos teasing.

"Are you now?" Kisuke asked, the green stripped hat for once not on his head and unable to mask his raised eyebrows.

"Yes…I am…I think the most _exciting_ things, you know?" Ichigo answered, letting one elbow drop on the table and resting his head on his left hand, his other hand reaching out to circle the edge of the mug in front of him. Silence once again filled the small kitchen, the clock ticking away and their heartbeats the only sound reaching their ears.

'Go on, Kisuke. Ask…ask once again what I'm thinking about.'

The beast preened and stretched as Ichigos continued to wait for Kisuke to take the bait. Tension rose in his body as he waited, his heart hammering away. But on the outside, he kept up his pretense of bored thoughtfulness. Tracing his mug, his eyes boring into Kisukes.

The door to the kitchen slid open, any tension leaving the room instantly as their gaze broke away to see who had intruded upon them. Jintas was standing in the door, scowl on his face and dripping with water from head to toe.

"Ururu threw a bucket of water at me!" He told them angrily, scowl deepening as he pulled at the wet T-Shirt clinging to his body. Said girl walked into their line of slight, still hovering in the hallway.

"Is that so Ururu-chan?" Kisuke asked calmly, waving away with his fan as he looked at the young girl. Clutching her skirt Ururu looked at Jinta, who glared at her, and back at Kisuke. She shook her head slowly.

"You so did!" Jinta yelled, about to jump the girl but being held back by the neck of his T-Shirt and lifted up slightly. Tessai had stepped into the room.

"I apologize, Urahara-dono." He said, his glasses reflecting in the artificial kitchen light as he picked Jinta up and hung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, seemingly unbothered by the boy's wet state.

"What has happened? Young Jinta seems set on the idea of Ururu-chan having poured water over him." Kisuke asked back, looking up at his old friend. Tessai drew himself up to his full height, Jinta now dangling far above the ground and beating away at Tessais back with his fists telling him to _"Let me down, damnit!"_ Which of course went unheard by the gentle giant.

"Ururu-san seems to have tripped while carrying a bucket of water, Jinta-kun unfortunately was in the way." Tessai answered calmly. He nodded at them as he turned around and left the kitchen, passing Ururu on his way down the hall as Jintas exclamations grew quieter. Ururu looked after him for a second before turning back towards Kisuke and Ichigo her small hands still clutching at her spotted skirt and pigtails bobbing as she bowed towards them and slid the door to the kitchen shut softly. Silence once again engulfed the kitchen.

Ichigo tried to catch Kisukes gaze, but the moment had passed, the tension had left. Ichigo sighed softly. They drank their tea in silence.

"How do you feel about a spar, Kurosaki-kun?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo raised his head, he had been staring into the depths of his tea, not yet having taken a single sip of it. The beast in his head fletched its teeth at the name ' _Kurosaki-kun'_. Like they hadn't known each other for years. Like Kisuke hadn't used his (almost) last breath to apologize to him for his inability to face Yhwach together with them.

' _Looks like this is the end of the road for me…Forgive me…For leaving everything to you on your way…Ichigo…'_

And Ichigo had heard him, the earpiece Kisuke had given him still functioning, he had listened to Kisukes fight with growing concern, almost panicking at the thought of Kisuke having died.

When he had heard Kisukes words, what could have been Kisukes last words…Ichigo had to fight down the urge to rush back, to make sure Kisuke was alright…because he couldn't, because if he had gone back, everything they had fought for…every person that had risked their life or lost it…everything they had given could have been in vain…and the thought of him rushing back to Kisukes side and Kisuke dying anyways…dying for no reason or cause…It was that thought that had made him stay, made him push back against Yhwach again and again even when winning seemed impossible. And when he had won, when they had won, and were back with their friends. When he heard that Kisuke was injured but would survive…the relieve he felt…It was at that moment that his beast had been born.

Possessive and dominant, snarling and snapping at any person that stepped too close to what was _his_. It purred to him at night, whispering fantasies into his ear of Kisuke pinned to a bed…to a wall…to a desk. Of Kisuke panting and moaning his name. Of Kisuke begging him for release. Of pale legs and strong arms and grey eyes darkened with pleasure. He wanted to make Kisuke burn, burn with desire for no one but _him._ He wanted to see this dangerous, deadly, destructive man fall apart, kneeling at his feet with no one on his mind but Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo was broken out of his thought once again. Kisuke was looking at him, his grey eyes curious as he regarded the man that he had once called his student. Ichigo nodded back at him.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." _'Of you.'_ "We can go down and spar now if you want to?" He said, already getting out of his seat. Kisukes eyes stayed on Ichigo for a little longer.

"Yes." Kisukes finally said, downing his tea in one go.

They made their way toward the trapdoor leading down to the basement training area. Ichigo bent down and pulled open the door, completely forgoing the ladder leading downwards and simply jumping. Kisuke followed him, landing next to him on silent feet. In mutual understanding they stepped away from each other.

Twenty feet between them they stopped, looked at each other and drew their swords.

The beast growled lowly.

 _Make him kneel_ , it whispered.

His hands wrapping around each of his swords Ichigo took a battle stance, feet wide for a steady posture, shoulders parallel, swords drawn in front of him. Kisuke grinned as he raised Benihime, her high-pitched song and the booming sound of Getsuga Tensho soon echoing off the wall of the underground area.

Ichigo relished in Kisukes attention, in the way those grey eyes tried to anticipate his next move, watching every twitch of a muscle, shamelessly turning every weakness against him. He wondered if fighting Kisuke was like fucking him.

Would he turn into putty in his hand or would he look for Ichigos weaknesses to turn the tables on him? Would he try to drive him to completion before Ichigo could drive him towards his? Like a race; like a game; let go first and you lose. Would his grey eyes watch him with the same burning attention? Or would they flutter shut as he turned himself over to the pleasure Ichigo would make him receive?

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he felt Benihimes sharp edge nick his shoulder, warm blood flowing down his arm and back, as Kisuke readjusted his grip and went straight for this newfound weakness.

Would it be like this? Would they bite and scratch until they bled? Would they mix and lick their blood, mingling it together with salvia as they kissed and forced its metallic taste down each others throat?

Ichigo had to suppress a shudder, he had to use all of his willpower to turn his thoughts back to the fight.

Attack, roll, dodge, jump, swing, attack.

A flurry of movement and sounds.

Steel meeting steel.

Ichigo could feel a rush of emotions filling his head, emotions that weren't his. Zangetsu had always been able to make Ichigo experience the emotions of his opponents. It was one of the reasons why he had fought Kenpachi with the same bloodlust, the same excitement. It was the reason why he couldn't remember Ichimaru at first, the silver haired man's heart had been so far hidden away that not even a part of his own souls was able to reflect his feelings anymore. But what filled him right now…they were Kisukes emotions…He had never been able to experience them before, not to this extent. Amusement or boredom, were normally the things Kisuke seemed to emit, and both had driven Ichigo mad.

But right now, he felt…excitement, exhilaration, bloodlust, anger, sadness, regret, shame. _Lust._ And an emotion he could not place, more an urge than anything…the wish to submit…to let go…to turn himself over to the mercies of another.

The last one gave Ichigo pause, barely dodging the next attack as Benihime jabbed into the air where his head had been seconds ago. Kisuke only raised his eyebrow at Ichigos slowness and attacked once again.

Ichigos eyes narrowed. He would take what was his. Because now…now he knew that Kisuke wanted it too.

The beast roared.

Stepping up his game Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at the ground, making the earth quake and shake and dust settle over the entire area, masking his Reiatsu he readied his next attack.

Scoffing at the orange haired teenagers attempt at blinding him Kisuke aimed for the area Ichigos reiatsu was concentrated at. Benihimes blood red beam breaking through the dust and firing into the exact spot with impeccable aim.

Kisukes eyes widened as he didn't hear the sound of footstep, nor the satisfying sound of his attack meeting flesh. He realized his mistake in the last second as he could catch a glance of the substitute Soul Reaper badge lying on the floor in front of him. He looked up. Nothing. Confusion made itself known on his face. Attacking from above would have been the most effective in this situation.

He froze as he felt cold steel on his throat, warm breath on his neck as a body pressed close from behind him.

"Drop your sword, Kisuke." The voice commanded, nothing more than a whisper, but the order was clear. _Give up._ Kisuke gritted his teeth at his own stupidity before dropping Benihime with a barely concealed sigh.

"Well done, Kurosaki-kun! I don't think I have anything left to teach you." He said, trying to make his voice sound as annoyingly happy as always but it was hard to keep up the pretense when a very muscular body was still pressing itself to his backside.

"You can move away now, Kurosaki-kun. I think we have established the winner." Kisuke said, swallowing passed the nervous lump in his throat as his former student didn't immediately comply to his request. The body pressed itself harder against his own. Kisuke drew in a sharp breath. The feeling of steel against his throat vanished.

"I don't want to." Was purred into his ear and before Kisuke could stop it his body was turned around and a pair of lips captured his own in an urgent, heated kiss.

Kisuke fought his own body, trying to ignore the burning in his chest, the urge to _kiss back._ Ichigo pulled back, feeling the stain and tension in Kisukes body. The beast purred in the back of his mind as it watched Kisukes flushed face, eyes filled with shock and pleasure. Ichigo bent down again, a hairsbreadth separating his and Kisukes lips as he looked into his stormy eyes.

"Don't fight it Kisuke…" He mumbled pressing the softest kiss to the corner of Kisukes mouth, contrasting the steely grip he still had around his waist and back. On arm snaked all the way around the middle of his back, the other playfully gliding up his sides.

"Just let go…" Ichigo whispered again.

The beast was roaring and fletching its teeth.

Moving his head slightly he kissed Kisukes nose, his cheek and jawline until his mouth found itself back on top of Kisukes, wet hot lips begging for an answer in kind. Kisuke moaned helplessly, his arms trapped at his sides as Ichigo left red hot trails of pleasure all over his face.

He could feel it burning, coiling in his lower abdomen. The want. The _need_ he had tried to suppress for so long. When he felt Ichigos lips on his own once more all of his doubts and restrains went out of the window and a needy moan escaped his throat.

Encouraged Ichigo pressed his lips against Kisukes again and again, his arms losing some of their grip on him as he trailed Kisukes back with one hand while his other tangled in ash blond hair. He licked over Kisukes lips, finding him giving as good as he got, as he was granted access to Kisukes mouth. Their tongues coiled and battled.

Ichigo tugged at Kisukes hair making the older man moan, using the opening Ichigo all but plundered Kisukes mouth not letting the man any room to fight back as he was turned into a moaning, gasping mess. They broke apart, heavy breathing filling the air between them as they rested their foreheads together. The beast purred, licking its paws in satisfaction as it watched on.

"Kurosaki-." Kisuke started. "Ichigo." He was interrupted softly, the arms that had gently encircled him squeezing him closer for a second.

"…Ichigo…" Kisuke mumbled.

Ichigos eyes opened. "Yes?" He asked as he looked deeply into Kisukes.

"…Are you aware of what you are doing?" Kisuke asked him softly, his voice hoarse. Ichigos face darkened slightly. His hands slowly found their way to Kisukes waist, holding onto it with both of them. He didn't say a word as he walked Kisuke backwards.

Step for step for step.

Until…

Kisuke swallowed thickly as he could feel the hard stone digging into his back.

"Am I aware of what _I_ am doing?" Ichigo asked Kisuke back, his voice dangerously low. He leaned even closer towards Kisuke, caging him in with his arms. He took another step forwards and another, pressing Kisuke flush against the wall, caging him with his own body. He slid his leg between Kisukes quickly and pressed upwards.

"Ahh!" Kisuke moaned, clamping a hand over his mouth as the sound was wretched out of his throat against his will. Ichigo continued to rhythmically rub his leg upwards. He felt the bulge in Kisukes pants grow harder as he continued.

"Are you aware what _you_ are doing, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked him, leaning forward to whisper into his ear and nip at his earlobe sharply, another groan left Kisukes mouth as he did.

"W-what I'm…doing?" Kisuke asked back, grey eyes almost black and breathing unevenly as all his usual brilliance and decorum left him. The beast took a step forward, excitement it its eyes as it saw the first sign of the man breaking, its sharp teeth glistened with salvia as its mouth stretched into a smile.

"Yes, Kisuke. What you are doing." Ichigo answered back, amber eyes trained on Kisuke as he underlined his words with another hard nudge of his leg, sending Kisukes thought scattering once again.

"Your trying to run, Kisuke." Ichigo mumbled. "Your trying to escape this…but I won't let you. I want you." Ichigo told him, face close to Kisukes as he breathed the last words against Kisukes mouth before covering his lips with his own.

Kisuke could only hold on as Ichigo kissed him hungrily, his leg still rubbing against him in the most distracting way. All he could hear were the echoes of Ichigos words.

I want you. I want you. I want you.

And he wanted to scream it back at him, he wanted to throw himself at him and beg him to take him and mark him and _own_ him. But he held back his urge, because it had happened to him too many times before…He had wanted…wanted and needed and desired and lusted after men and women but they could never give him what he craved.

' _Sorry, but I'm not into that kind of thing.'_

How many times had he heard those words? How many lovers and loved ones lost to his own selfish desires? And now Ichigo…Ichigo presented himself in a way that made Kisuke crave it all over again. Dominant and demanding.

And Kisuke wanted nothing more than submit himself…totally and completely turn over control…Because if he did, if he let himself get taken into the hands of another person, he could stop being himself for just a moment.

It didn't matter that he had killed, manipulated and lied to more people in one lifetime than anybody calling themselves Human should. He had cheated and destroyed and burned the heart out of the people close to him.

And even when he was younger - when the weight of his sins wasn't multiplied yet by the teachings of the Onmitsukido, by climbing the ranks of an Shinigami officer, by trying his best to fight back against Aizens manipulations with his own – even back then he had craved it.

Pain and pleasure and simply letting go.

But he couldn't expect that of someone such as Ichigo. Someone as young and pure and strong and wonderful as his former student. He knew that he had to fight back, against the pleasure Ichigo brought him, against the lips still covering his own in heated, urgent kisses, against his own heart hammering and yearning for more in his chest.

"Stop, Kisuke." A voice ordered, dangerously low and almost threatening in its qualities. Kisuke opened his eyes, noticing the loss of lips on his own, the burn of their kiss still lingering on his skin.

"Stop overthinking." The voice said and Kisuke knew it was Ichigos, because he saw his lips move and heard the similarities…but the tone made him shudder involuntarily.

"Are you worrying, Kisuke? Wondering maybe if what we are doing right now is wrong? Do you wish for me to stop?" Ichigo asked, breath close to his ear as he whispered to Kisuke.

At the mention of stopping Kisuke felt something akin to panic rise in his chest, even though he should be encouraging Ichigo to search for somebody else, somebody younger and less _fucked up_ as Kisuke was…But he wanted him. He wanted the organettes lips on his own, hands digging into his back and waist and hopefully leaving bruises in their wake, tongue and teeth on his skin wishing for Ichigo to leave bloody marks on his body deep enough to turn into scars. Wanted him to punish him for wanting him so selfishly all to himself.

"Tell me what you want Kisuke." A demand. Kisuke whimpered.

" _Tell me_."

"…you…" came the soft answer, barely audible. The beast purred, eyes glowing in the dark with excitement.

"Again, louder." Ichigo hissed, pressing his body closer to Kisukes. Kisuke moaned as he felt Ichigos leg being replaced with his hand, slowly massaging him through the cloth of his trousers.

"You! I want you!" Kisuke moaned helplessly, turning himself over as he felt the pleasure built. The beast grinned. Ichigo did too.

"Bedroom." Ichigo told him, stepping away from Kisuke. Kisuke shuddered at the loss, his legs shaking and the rock's surface behind him being the only think holding him up.

Ichigo stood back and watched. Letting Kisuke gain back his breath and stand on steady legs before gesturing for him to lead the way. He saw Kisukes Adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly and complied with Ichigos demand, leading the way up the ladder and through the silent and luckily otherwise empty house towards his bedroom. Reaching his door, he hesitated, he could feel the familiar Reiatsu of Ichigo behind him as the teen walked closer and closer, pressing himself to Kisukes backside once again.

"Open the door." The voice, similar to Ichigos and yet not, demanded. Kisuke reached out with a shaking hand and pushed open the door. He was quickly led inside and could hear the echoes of the door closing loudly in his ear. Ichigo was in front of him suddenly, cupping his cheek with his hand and looking into his eyes intently.

"What do you want to do, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked gently.

"Everything…" Kisuke whispered back.

"Everything?" Ichigo inquired, eyebrow raised as he waited for a more specific description.

"Everything and anything…you wish to do…" Kisuke mumbled, nuzzling into the warm, calloused hand on his cheek. He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned his attention back to Ichigos face. Ichigos once amber eyes now seemed almost black.

"…Kisuke…" Ichigo mumbled. "Do you trust me?…Are you willing to turn yourself over to me? " Ichigo asked him, face serious as he looked into Kisukes eyes. Kisuke gasped. 'How did he…? How could he have known what I…? What I've longed for….?'

"Are you wondering how I know?" Ichigo asked, once again reading Kisukes thoughts.

"…Have I ever told you about Zangetsus other ability?" Ichigo asked him softly, pulling him closer and kissing Kisukes cheek.

"Other…ability?" Kisuke questioned, thoughts going a mile a minute.

"When I fight someone…Zangetsu tells me the persons feelings." Ichigo whispered his answer. Kisuke froze. 'Reading…emotions?'

"So…you've known all this time…?" Kisuke asked, eyes wide. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at him.

"Known what?"

"…How I feel about you…" Kisuke answered. A smile wormed itself onto Ichigos face.

"For some reason I've only been able to tell how you feel today…and I must say having you all but _lusting_ after me…it does boost one's confidence." Ichigo told him, smirk growing. Kisuke could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Ichigo looked at him, his eyes softening slightly.

"You haven't given me your answer yet…" Ichigo said, pulling Kisuke closer. "Do you want to…? Do you trust me?" Ichigo asked him, his amber eyes swirling.

"…yes…" Kisuke whispered back answering both questions at once, the kiss he got afterwards stealing his breath away.

Ichigo slowly walked him towards the bed, maneuvering the two of them through the room. With a vicious smirk he pushed Kisuke forward as soon as they had reached the bed, sending him stumbling and falling in a flurry of bedsheets and limbs. The beast chuckled lowly in the back of his head.

Kisuke landed on the bed with a loud 'Ompf!' glaring up at Ichigo as he turned around. Ichigo snickered at him and slowly crawled over him, straddling Kisukes waist as he looked down at him with darkening eyes.

So many fantasies become true, Kisuke beneath him, a slight flush to his face, hard cock already clearly visible through the thin clothes he was wearing and eyes filling with lust.

"What do you want me to do, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward and whispering the words into the skin of his neck before biting down hard. Kisuke arched his body beneath him, pressing up his loin and groaning lowly.

"Take me." Kisuke gasped, as Ichigo continued to lick and suck at his neck biting down again and again and leaving red, angry marks of ownership in his wake. The beast watched with satisfaction, purring at Ichigos actions and urging him on. Ichigo reached out with his hands, pushing past the layers of cloth and digging his nails into Kisukes sides, dragging them downwards and leaving deep trails on Kisukes skin.

Kisuke arched into his touch, moaning unashamedly as the pain of Ichigos nails mixed with the pleasure of him sucking at his pulse point. Ichigo sat up again, ignoring the whine Kisuke emitted at the loss of Ichigos lips and hands. He got up and stood in front of him.

"Strip." He said, amber eyes boring into Kisuke. Challenging him to defy his command. Kisuke shuddered. He sat up and slowly started to strip out of his usual forest green outfit, he stopped as he was left in nothing but his boxers, looking at Ichigo for guidance. His cock stirred as he saw the hunger in Ichigos face.

"Continue." Ichigo said, letting his eyes roam over Kisukes body.

His pale skin, long limbs, flat stomach, the scars left behind by his own bankai stared back at him, contrasting Kisukes otherwise smooth porcelain like skin. The beast snarled. Ichigo gritted his teeth. The only one allowed to leave marks on Kisukes body was _him_. He would not share. Not even with a part of Kisukes soul.

Kisuke swallowed and pulled down his boxers, gasping as the cool air hit his exposed member, precome was already leaking out of the tip. Looking up Kisuke saw Ichigo lick his lips, intently staring at Kisukes cock.

Deciding to egg Ichigo on a little Kisuke trailed a hand down his neck to his chest, twisting one of his nipples expertly and letting a moan slip past his lips. He trailed his hand lower, reaching his cock and trailing his finger up to the head before taking a firmer grip and giving himself a few strokes, his head tilting back, and eyes fluttering shut as he sparked his own pleasure.

A low growl made him look up and open his eyes again. Ichigo was looking at him, watching him jerk off and touch himself, his eyes dark and face twisted.

"Who said you were allowed to touch yourself?" Ichigo whispered, his voice full of dark promises. Kisuke swallowed nervously.

"Hmm, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, taking a step towards him. The beast was watching, stalking, trailing Ichigos shadow in silent support. Kisuke dropped his hand, releasing his staining erection. Taking another step Ichigo bend down and took ahold of Kisukes chin.

"You belong to me. I decide when you are allowed to touch yourself. I decide when you are allowed to come. _I own you_." Ichigo told him, voice dipping towards a snarl at the end as he stared at Kisuke with glowing eyes. Kisukes breathing had sped up rapidly during Ichigos small speech, he nodded helplessly at the end of it looking at Ichigo searchingly. Ichigo released his chin but stayed close to him.

"Maybe I have to teach you who it is you belong to…" Ichigo mumbled more to himself than Kisuke.

Looking around the room Ichigos eyes settled on Kisukes discarded clothes before he tilted his head to the side an idea having formed in his head as a vicious smirk settled on his face.

"Lie down in the middle of the bed." Ichigo told Kisuke. Kisuke quickly complied. Ichigo moved towards Kisuke, taking a strong hold of both of his wrists, he mumbled something under his breath. Kisuke could feel the Reiatsu build in the air around him. Ichigo released his hold on Kisukes arms but still left them pinned above his head with Kido. He smirked as he saw Kisukes breath quickening.

"Don't even think about breaking out of that." Ichigo told him, moving towards his right leg and pinning it down too and repeating the process with Kisukes left leg. Satisfied Ichigo stood back up and stared at Kisukes exposed form. He walked towards Kisukes cloths and took ahold of his shirt. Walking back towards Kisuke he moved it towards his face and quickly gagged him. Kisuke tried squirming around a little but found that Ichigo had hardly left him any room to move.

"Now, I have a few things I need to take care of. Behave yourself while I'm gone Kisuke…and believe me…I'll notice if you break one of my Kidos…" Ichigo whispered into his ear before vanishing out the door, leaving it half ajar with a smirk at Kisuke.

If the gag hadn't stopped him Kisuke would have called out and begged and cursed at him for leaving him in this position, completely exposed to anybody walking into his room. He had no idea when Tessai or the kids would be back on whatever quest they had gone, the thought of one of them finding him like this…Kisuke shuddered.

Squirming again he tugged at the Kido holding his wrists. It was obviously done by someone not very gifted at Kido, it would be temptingly easy to break out of. Kisuke quickly froze as the thought entered his mind. Ichigo had bound him and gagged him for something as simple as touching himself when not being granted permission, there was no telling what he would do if Kisuke went against a direct order.

Deciding that going against Ichigo was a bad idea Kisuke held still. He closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, letting his thoughts drip away slowly and his body calm down. The sound of the clock on his nightstand ticking away the seconds faded into the background as he listened to his own heartbeat.

He didn't know how long he laid like this, simply breathing and relaxing. All responsibilities seemed to bleed away slowly. He couldn't fight his current state, couldn't change it, all he could do was wait and listen and relax. A hum of satisfaction already settled in the back of his head as he let himself drift. He gasped, and his eyes flew open as he felt a soft touch on his face. Staring down at him was Ichigo, his amber eyes soft and not nearly as dark as they had previously been.

"I'm home." Ichigo told him, gently pulling Kisukes shirt out of his mouth. Taking a few gulps of air and swallowing thickly Kisuke smiled back at him, mouth staining.

"Welcome home." He answered back, his voice raspy. Ichigo shot him a small smile before breaking the Kido holding Kisukes arms and legs with a snap of his fingers. He gently reached out and started rubbing Kisukes arms helping him to get the blood flow back to normal. Kisuke groaned lowly as he felt Ichigo massage away the aches in his arms and legs.

"Better?" Ichigo asked him, standing up next to the bed. Kisuke nodded and hesitantly sat up, unsure if his movement was allowed. Ichigo only smiled at him. Trailing his eyes downward Kisuke could see a heavy black bag sitting next to the door. Ichigo followed Kisukes eyes, smile stretching as he looked at the blond man.

"Want to continue?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke could feel the excitement start to bubble in his chest once again, his breath speeding up as he nodded his head eagerly. Ichigo chuckled and stood up. He moved to the door and picked up the bag. Standing a few feet away from the bed he turned towards Kisuke.

"Get over here." Ichigo told him, pointing at the floor next to him. Kisuke looked up at Ichigo and back down at the floor, humiliation and arousal coursing through him as he got on his hands and knees and crawled towards him. He sat down next to Ichigo and waited.

"Sit up." Ichigo told him. He bent down and picked something out of his bag.

"Close your eyes." Ichigo whispered as his eyes lit up with mischief. Kisuke complied. Excited and nervous as he awaited Ichigos next action. Something cold and smooth slid around his throat clicking shut with a soft noise.

"Open your eyes." Ichigos voice purred next to his ear.

Kisuke slowly opened your eyes. He was met with his own reflection, Ichigo crouching behind him and holding up a small hand mirror. Kisuke could feel tremors take over his body as he saw what was adorning his throat. A thick black cocker with a small silver ring and a silver plaquette had been fixed on his neck. The plaquette resting on his collarbone and creating a clamoring noise whenever he moved. His softened cock slowly stirred as he looked at himself, naked, sitting on the floor with a sign of ownership adorning his neck. Ichigo pulled the mirror away and stood back up again. He looked down at Kisuke kneeling on the floor.

"Do you like your gift, pet?" He asked. Eyes and voice matching in darkness. Kisuke slowly nodded. Ichigos eyes crinkled as he smiled a closed mouth smile.

"Good. I have another one for you." He said. With that he took the bag still lying on the floor and repositioned it next to the bed, within an arm's reach of himself as he sat down on the beds edge. He bent down and dug around in the bag for a second. Having found what, he was searching for he pulled it out with a smile and instantly threw it onto the floor in front of Kisuke.

"Since you were so eager to please yourself in front of me before…Here is something to play with." Ichigo told him, a cruel smile already tugging at his lips as he saw Kisuke gape at his 'gift'. There in front of him on the ground laid a big bright pink dildo.

"What is it, pet? Don't like my gift?" Ichigo asked him, the smile slipping off his face and being replaced with a frown. Kisuke quickly shook his head.

"N-no I just-." "Shhhhh!" Kisuke was interrupted, his eyes breaking away from the sex toy in front of him to see Ichigo sitting on the bed, legs crossed and sushing him with a finger on his lips.

"Pets don't talk, do they?" Ichigo asked him, his eyes glinting dangerously. "They bark." He hissed, as he leaned forward, eyes fixed on Kisuke.

Kisuke whimpered again. The request was clear. Their game was set. He was to be the 'pet' and Ichigo the 'owner'. Kisukes fingers shook as he reached out for the shockingly pink toy in front of him. He slowly rose it to his lips and started licking it, keeping his eyes downward the whole time. Feeling his salvia drip down the sides of his new toy, Kisuke swallowed and slowly fixated it on the floor before moving forward on his knees, positioning himself directly above the toy. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and started sucking, coating them like he had with the dildo.

He reached downwards and worked one finger inside of himself slowly, digging it around as he aimed for his prostate. He gasped and moaned as he found it. With hot pleasure shooting through him for a moment. He continued to strike it every other time and quickly added another finger.

He scissored himself, his cock bobbing as he moved his body to penetrate his hole with his own fingers. With a hiss he pulled them out, now hovering over the toy his 'owner' had gifted him. He looked up for the first time. Meeting Ichigos eyes as he let his weight pull him downwards.

"Woof." Kisuke gasped as he felt the head of the fake cock penetrate his entrance.

His eyes were still trained on Ichigo and he could see the pleasure and excitement and pride grow in his eyes as he watched Kisuke 'play'. The beast howled.

And what a sight it was. Kisukes eyes were fluttering shut as the head of the dildo pressed itself against his entrance before pushing past and entering him, his cock was bobbing in front of him as he slowly worked on getting the whole length inside of him. Ichigo could feel his own erection staining against his trousers as he watched Kisuke.

' _Take him, you could take him now. Right there, right on the floor. Mark him as yours!'_ The beast whispered into his ear

Ichigo had to fight hard against the urge of pulling him off the toy and into his lap right in this instant, but he held back. This wasn't about him. Not just for himself. This was also for Kisuke. Because as much as the older man tried to deny it, he was enjoying himself even more than Ichigo was.

It must have been a great number of years from him since he had last met someone who could truly satisfy his needs, who could understand what it is that he is craving. Kisuke carried so much on his shoulders. So much guilt and remorse.

The Visored, the Hogyoku, the entire winter war, Aizen, Arrancas and Espadas…as much as everybody had told him that it hadn't been his fault, not truly his fault. It had still weighted on him. Trying to use Rukia as a way of destroying the Hogyoku, manipulating the people reaching out for him in trust, searching for help…It was a wonder Kisuke had not cracked under all the pressure, the expectations…the guilt.

Ichigo knew all this.

He understood.

He watched and observed and inquired.

And he put together the picture of a man that never relaxed, never stood still, never stopped to take a breath. And if Kisuke wasn't willing to do those things for himself, then Ichigo would do them for him. Would force him to relax, to stand or sit…or lie still for a moment and let himself relax, let himself breath.

Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts by Kisukes loud moans. He watched as the man slid himself up and down on the bright pink dildo, his cock now bouncing with every movement, the cocker's plaquette chiming away as he moved and moaned and sobbed.

"W-Wooff-Woof." Kisuke said, breathing erratically. And Ichigo understood.

"Yes, Kisuke. Come." He said and watched as the man all but sobbed as his release splattered his chest and stomach and the floor in front of him, his hips stilling and shoulder sacking. Ichigo quickly kneeled down next to him, avoiding the mess they had created. He caught Kisuke in his arms before he could meet the floor behind him, holding him up. The pink dildo was still inside of him as Kisukes eyes opened again slowly.

"Grit your teeth." Ichigo told him before pulling him upwards and off the toy.

Kisuke gasped as it slipped out of him. Ichigo bent down and picked Kisuke up bridal style, not bothering anymore with keeping Kisukes release off his clothing as he pulled the ash blond man closer towards his chest and carried him to the bed the toy lying forgotten on the floor behind them. Ichigo gently placed Kisuke down on the bed, using his formerly discarded forest green gag and shirt to clean his chest and stomach.

"Okay?" Ichigo asked as he finished, pushing some of Kisukes hair out of his eyes.

"Woof." Kisuke said back, the dryness and sarcasm obvious. Ichigo smiled at him sheepishly before reaching out and slowly pulling the choker from Kisukes neck.

"I'll need a full answer to that question, Kisuke. Are you okay?...Are we okay?" Ichigo asked him, sitting next to the man on the bed and looking down at him with a soft vulnerable look in his eyes that contrasted with the beastlike exterior Kisuke had seen from Ichigo before. The beast sniffed hauntingly in the back of his mind, bemoaning the fact that they still hadn't claimed the Ex-Shinigami in front of them.

Kisuke licked his lips and looked at Ichigo.

"Yes…I'm okay. We…We are okay." Kisuke answered him, blush rising on his cheeks. Ichigo reached out and gently cupped one of them with his hand. He bent down and put a soft, slow kiss to Kisukes mouth. Kisuke answered him eagerly, pushing back against him lips and pulling Ichigo closer at his shoulders. Not expecting his passionate reply Ichigo had to catch himself from crashing right into Kisuke. He moved him body onto the bed, quickly settling down on top of Kisuke as they continued to kiss. Ichigo had to grit his teeth as he felt his erection become almost painful.

"Ichigo…" Kisuke moaned softly, pulling him into another kiss, pulling his body even closer. Ichigo couldn't suppress a groan as Kisukes knee accidentally brushed against the bulge in his pants. He quickly ended the kiss and took a few deep breaths.

"We have to stop here, Kisuke." Ichigo rasped, trying to gain back any semblance of control.

"…I asked you to take me, Ichigo. I don't think you have fulfilled my request yet." Kisuke mumbled, licking his lips as he looked up at Ichigo with glazed eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. The beast was purring and stretching, howling its consent.

"Yes." Kisuke whispered before pulling Ichigo into another messy kiss. Ichigo kissed back, battling Kisukes tongue with his own and catching every moan with his mouth. His balanced himself on his knees and started opening his pants.

Pulling away for but a second, he quickly got rid of his shirt before covering Kisukes body with his own once again. With another lingering kiss Ichigo pulled away and pushed down his trousers and underwear, kicking off his socks and throwing them to the side. Now completely naked he crawled back towards Kisuke, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, leaving dark red mark all over his chest as he went.

His mouth latched onto one of Kisukes nipples, biting into it hard until he could taste the metallic essence of blood coating him tongue, lapping and sucking at it relentlessly. Kisuke was moaning and twisting beneath him, all but screaming when he felt Ichigos teeth dig into his nipple. Ichigos other hand dipped lower brushing over Kisukes bellybutton down to his cock and teasing him back to hardness with a few firm strokes.

"Ichigo…please…ahh…take me….Ichigo…I can't…please." Kisuke whimpered feeling Ichigo lap at his blood, pump his cock, his young firm body and cock pressing themselves against Kisukes own.

It was all too much. Ichigo looked up. Licking the blood of his lips as he pulled Kisukes into another kiss forcing his tongue into his mouth and exploring his cavern. He rubbed his tongue against Kisukes making him taste his own metallic blood, just like he had imagined, just like he had dreamed.

Kisuke moaned and tangled his hands into Ichigos hair, pressing his waist upwards against Ichigos moving hand. Ichigo broke the kiss, panting hard. He dropped his hand of off Kisuke erection. Very slowly he moved himself between Kisukes legs, he stroked his pale tights from the inside to the outside and back before grabbing hold of Kisueks knees and pushing his legs apart. Ichigo licked his lips as he saw Kisukes wet, glistening, puckered opening.

He scooted forward and pressed his cock against him. Pushing forward slowly, as he felt the tip slid in he caught Kisukes eyes, getting a small nod in answer. Ichigo let a small smile play around his lips before he pushed into Kisuke with one powerful push.

Kisuke screamed.

Ichigo groaned.

The beast howled in victory.

They set a relentless pace. Pushing and pulling. Ichigo all but bent Kisuke in half as he fucked into him. Grey meeting amber and holding their gazes as Ichigo struck Kisukes prostate again and again. Kisuke could feel his orgasm building, the heat already flushing his face. Mumbled and screamed and moaned incomplete sentences flying from his mouth as he cursed and begged.

"Yes…fuck…ichigo…there…yes…hared…please…harder…I'm-Ichigo! I'm…so…good…close…" Kisuke moaned and trashed around beneath him. Working his hips against Ichigos as they worked each other towards completion.

"Please…Ichigo….Ichigo-sama!" Kisuke yelled. Ichigo froze, cock buried deep inside of Kisuke. Kisuke sobbed as he felt Ichigo still.

"Noo…please…please….Ichigo-"

"Again." Kisuke was interrupted. He looked up, pushing past the haze of his own impending orgasm and looked into Ichigos aroused face, his eyes completely black and the burning glistening in their depths. Kisuke was confused for a second until it hit him.

"Ichigo-sama…please…Ichigo-sama…." He moaned trying to move his hips against Ichigos, to get him to fuck into him like he had before. Ichigo panted above him.

"Again." He demanded, still holding himself inside of Kisuke without moving.

"Ichigo-sama…" Kisuke moaned.

"Scream it…I want you to scream it as you come." Ichigo told Kisuke, his black gaze burning into Kisukes as he took up his pace again sending Kisuke back into the land of the incoherent.

"Yes…yes…please…harder…oh gods….yes….Ichigo-sama…Ichigo-sama!" Kisuke screamed, coming all over his chest and clenching his walls around Ichigo. Ichigo pumped into him once more before following him over the edge, releasing inside of Kisuke with a loud groan.

They laid together, panting and sweating, their limbs entangled.

The beast purred spent and sated as it retreated to the back of Ichigos mind. Ichigos and Kisukes breathing slowly went back to normal. Ichigo sat up slowly and pulled out of Kisuke. Both of them groaning as he did. Ichigo let himself collapse next to Kisuke, pulling the blanket over them as he did. Kisuke rested his head against Ichigos as they laid together listening to each other's breathing. Kisuke suddenly chuckled softly. Ichigo looked at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Really, who knew Ichigo…that you could be such a beast."


End file.
